gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Pebbles
Pebbles are tiny Gems who inhabit the walls and floor of Pink Diamond's Palace. They made their debut in "Familiar". Appearance All the Pebbles are small in size and have shades of gray skin. They all have two black eyes. The Pebbles vary greatly in appearance, more so than most other Gem types. Their gemstones are round and come in different shades of gray. Personality The Pebbles were shown to be good friends with Pink Diamond and, by extension, Steven. The Pebbles acted timidly around the other Gems who entered Pink Diamond's room, running to hide for unknown reasons. Eventually, the Pebbles grew accustomed to the presence of Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Connie, and even Blue Diamond. The Pebbles grew enough trust to obey directions beyond Pink Diamond when building furniture. The hat-wearing Pebble develops a complete fixation to Steven's phone. Abilities The Pebbles seem to have standard Gem abilities. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form an unnamed fusion. Unique Abilities * Shapeshifting Tools: The Pebbles can shapeshift their hands into hammers, scissors, sewing needles, hooks, and blades. Such tools go beyond their appearance and seem to match its assumed durability as well. Skillset * Skilled Craftsmanship and Tailoring: The Pebbles are shown to be skilled builders and tailors. The Pebbles can make a functional outfit out of nearby materials with ease and impressive speed. One Pebble has demonstrated to build the entirety of a small house within Steven's mouth in a few seconds. Members Role Pebbles appear to be servants and have the job of building and sewing things, such as beds and clothes. Like Bismuths, they are adept at shapeshifting their limbs into any tool they require. Trivia * In "Catch and Release", Peridot uses "pebble" as an insult against Steven. This may be referencing the Pebbles and possibly implying that they have a low status on Homeworld, even lower than a Pearl. Squaridot also commonly uses "pebble" as an insult in Save the Light. ** This status appears to hold true, as the Pebbles only serve as construction and tailor workers that likely follow directions beyond Pink Diamond from those considered even low-class or abnormal (Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Connie). * The Pebbles somewhat resemble the mice from the Disney movie Cinderella. ** The Pebbles creating a Pink Diamond dress for Steven is a possible reference to the scene in Cinderella where her mouse friends help create a dress to wear at the ball. * The Pebbles are voiced by Zach Callison and Susan Egan, the same voice actors who voice Steven and Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond respectively. * Unlike the other Gems seen thus far, pebbles are not named after a type of mineral. The term "pebble" is used to denote Grain Size rather than type/composition. ** According to the Wentworth scale, different types of pebbles have a particle size ranging from 4 to 65 millimeters. * They are the smallest non-corrupted Gems to date. *It is implied during "Familiar" that Pink Diamond created some of the Pebbles to keep her company. Category:Gems Category:Groups Category:Homeworld Gems